Electronic organs have been manufactured and sold for many years. It is common practice to provide a plurality of stop tablets on such organs which, upon individual actuation, determine the organ footages or voices that are to play in response to manipulation of the keys and pedals of the organ. Such stop tablets commonly rock between one of two positions, namely on and off. It is common practice to provide a pivot pin in the mounting structure and through one or more stop tablets, and to provide various spring biasing means of an overcentering nature to cause a stop tablet to remain in either the on or off position to which it is rocked. Prior art practices have required a great deal of hand labor in the assembling of parts of stop tablet assemblies, and hand labor becomes progressively more expensive each year.